Forever Changed
by ArrowMaster17
Summary: Alex had been running, ever since the incident at the Greenhouse. But when his sister get's in contact with the professor he feels it his duty to find Alex. So when he does, there is no question in his mind to offer him a place at his school. Follow Alex as he learns to control his powers, adjusts to a new school and makes new friends.


**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING XMEN SERIES OR THE GREENHOUSE ACADEMY!**

 **Hello readers! Thank you for clicking on my story I hope you like it! This is a greenhouse academy and xmen crossover BUT you don't need to know anything about greenhouse academy other than this: Brooke is Alex's girlfriend, Alex and Hayley are siblings (but I mention that in the story), Louis is the head of the greenhouse academy, louies are their version of fancy phones that look like pens and the Ravens and Eagles are the houses! SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF GREENHOUSE ACADEMY(NOT MANY BUT KINDA IMPORTANT SPOILERS)! Please read and enjoy.**

"Goodnight Annie, Goodnight Jodie." I called to the two girls as they headed back to their dorms for bed. The distant noise of chattering was slowly dying down as curfew drew closer. I went into my office where I sat down at my desk. I switched on my computer, checking my email once more before I myself headed off to bed. Nothing was out of the ordinary, well except for one untitled email. I opened it and it read:

Dear professor Xavier,

I need your help finding my brother, Alex. He got mutations about a month and a half ago but hid it from all of us. It wasn't until he lost control that we found out and ran away because he was too worried he was going to hurt us. But no one has found him and it's been a month since I last saw him and I would really appreciate your help.

Thanks

Hayley woods

I was intrigued by this and decided to delay going back to my room by taking a detour to cerebro. No one was around so I just placed the freezing cold helmet on my head and turned on cerebro. I searched for him and it took a few minutes- he had hidden himself well. Though, what I saw troubled me more. He was sat against a tree soaking wet as rain poured around him. His hair was scruffy and half covered his eyes but the half I could see where frightened and wary. He had cuts and bruised everywhere and he was clutching his stomach whilst rocking back and forth. Thank god, his sister got in contact with me when she did. I called Scott, Storm and Logan down to my office where I met them. I was not going to leave the poor boy out there any longer. I told them of the situation and they were in agreement not to wait till morning. They headed out on the jet and I hoped the next time I saw them it would be with Alex Woods.

Storms POV:

The professor informed us of this new mutant and immediately I wanted to find him. No kid should have to run away. We got on the jet and headed to the coordinates we were given. I watched through the glass the stars above us as we whizzed past. Scott and Logan were arguing back and forth like five-year olds. Sometimes they are utter idiots. Finally, the jet landed and I ran out to get away from them. Gathering my bearings, I shivered at the cold breeze and looked around to see if I could spot him. It was quite dark and the grass was high so he could be easily hidden, that and it was dark. The guys had gotten off the jet too and were looking around. It didn't take long for Logan to catch a scent and we followed him through the grass to the east corner where a figure was curled up. I walked up to him, slowly so not to scare him, and bent down to his level.

"Alex, it's okay. Your sister sent us." I told him calmly.

He didn't respond, his head just hung down. This worried me so I shook his shoulder, still nothing. I tilted his head up to see his eyes moving slowly. He was out of it, completely disorientated; I got Logan and Scott to get him back to the jet whilst I got his soaked through bag. Once there they lay him down on the seats. They flew the plain for me whilst I calmed Alex down each time he started to panic. We called the professor to tell him we found Alex.

The journey back was about 20 minutes and once we landed we took Alex to Jean. We placed him on the make shift hospital bed as she rushed around him. Soon he had an IV and his cuts were cleaned up. The professor came down as Jean told us about his condition.

"Don't worry Storm, he's going to be fine. Slightly dehydrated and in need of a good meal. "

As Jean was talking, Alex started to murmur in his sleep. By the end he started to thrash around and we all rushed over to help. He was muttering to quiet to hear and no one knew what to do, except the professor. He was staying extremely calm whilst slowly Alex calmed down. His eyes fluttered open.

Alex POV:

My eyes opened cautiously, adjusting to the light slowly. I didn't know where I was. I started to panic as I tried to sit up and a wave of nausea met me. Hands guided me back down and I tried not to throw up whatever content was in my stomach. I tried to speak but it just came out as a croak.

"Here, have some water," a female voice said as a cold glass was placed to me lips and water poured down my dry throat. I gulped it down greedily and much to my dismay the glass was taken away.

"Wh-where am I" I spluttered out.

"You're at the school for the gifted kid, your safe," a growly voice said.

The what now? After spending the last few weeks running my instincts get up and get the hell out of here. Let's just say when everything's blurry it's hard to do. I basically fell off the bed and found myself backed into a corner with voices trying to reassure me I was safe. Everything was too overwhelming and I felt a tug in my gut. My eyes were squeezed shut when suddenly the room was silent. I opened them to see most objects in the room floating. It was me, I was making thing float. Panic once again filled me and things started to shake; I was now on my knees with my head in my hands. It was getting worse when I heard a voice in my head.

"Calm down Alex, I promise you everything's okay. Your sister was worried about you and asked us to find you. Your safe Alex just calm down."

I controlled my breathing and everything clattered to the floor. I looked up and gave a half-hearted smile to the group watching before standing up using the wall for support. For a minute we all just stood there looking back and forth between each other. Just like that time unfroze and the redhead came over and took me back over to the bed.

"So, you have telekinesis," the other women said.

"What's that?"

"You can move things with your mind," said the guy in the wheelchair, "Introductions are in order: Alex, my name's professor Xavier, that's Storm, Jean and Logan. You also have another gift don't you."

"I, um, I don't know what you're talking about," this made everyone intrigued, much to my annoyance.

"Hey, kid, what ever it is you don't have to hide it," Logan said in his gruff voice.

"Can I have something to eat?" I changed the topic slyly but also for a good cause- my stomach was getting pretty angry.

"Of course, Alex. In fact, why don't you get changed and come up stairs for some dinner. After I'll get someone to give you a tour and find you a room" the professor replied.

"I, I can't stay. Thank you for your help and all but I can't stay… I'll end up hurting someone."

"That's exactly why you need to stay," Storm said, "You need to learn to control your abilities and this is the perfect place. You don't have to keep running."

I was torn; Hayley would know what to do. Why wasn't I more like her, or mum, or dad. God why can't I just be normal! I can't go back there, to the Greenhouse, after what happened I can never go back. At least if I stay here I have a roof over my head and get free meals- when I put it like that what's the harm?

"Okay but on one condition: I don't want my sister to know I'm here."

They all went to ask why when the professor cut them off:

"Okay, but when you change your mind know she's only a phone call away," I nodded, not really paying attention, "Now we're all in agreement let's leave Alex to get changed."

Jean left some jeans and a navy sweatshirt; I changed into them out of my dirty clothes which I put in the empty bin, except my Eagles top. I wanted to keep that just to hold on to some part of my past. Once I was done, I opened the doors to the four adults.

"Alex, there's a bin in there where you can put your old clothes. I'm pretty sure they're broken beyond repair." Jean told me.

I looked down at the yellow shirt in my hands once more; I looked down at all the memories in my hands. The memories of my family, of Brooke, of the Eagles and the Ravens. I had to let go- this was a fresh start for me and I had to move on. I floated the shirt over to above the pin and dropped it in. It felt good to leave it all behind. I followed Storm upstairs and into a large hall where a large group of mutants were eating their dinner. She introduced me to some guys named John and Bobby. Soon we were talking, laughing and having loads of fun, which is something I haven't had in a while.

Hayley's POV (a month ago):

Today we were going to thrash the Eagles and win the challenge- and you know if I beat my brother it wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. We were all waiting down in gym, eager to find out what we were doing. Louis entered the hall and took his place in the middle.

"Ravens, Eagles, are you ready for the challenge?" this was met with a chorus of cheers.

"Today's challenge is an obstacle course. You will run in pairs that will be drawn at random. The two fastest pairs will face off in the final and the winner wins the challenge for their team."

"What's the prize?" Shouted Parker as both teams laughed.

"The prize, Parker, is a day off school to go on a trip to a new theme park designed by a former Greenhouse student. And all the rides you go on will be free."

This had everyone hyped up. Even Jackie was looking excited, which was a rarity. I looked over to the Eagles, and to Alex, who, although he was smiling was looking rather stressed out and a bit ill. I wonder what's wrong with him; I'll have to ask him after the challenge.

"What's the twist?" I asked knowing Louis too well.

"Thank you, Hayley. The twist is you will run in pairs with one Eagle and one Raven. The final will therefore have two Eagles and two Ravens and you will run individually. A leader needs to be able to work as a team, even if it's with your opponent. So, let's draw names and pick partners."

We drew names and I was partnered with Brooke and Alex was partnered with Leo. One by one we ran the course; the funniest one was Max and Daniel as Daniel was literally being a drill Sargent to Max. I swear we were all laughing till our stomachs hurt watching them. The best part was they made it to the final with Alex and Leo who did pretty well together. Now it was the final and it was pretty tight between everyone but Max who was trying to muscle his way over the wall which is hard to do when you have not much muscle! Daniel got stuck on the puzzle and it came down to Alex and Leo and who could get to the top of the climbing wall the fastest. About halfway up Alex was in the lead when he paused- why did he stop. Then everything happened really quickly: he went to place his foot on the next grip but it missed and he slipped. As he fell his harnessed stopped him until it snapped and he fell straight to the mat. Everyone rushed to him, the challenge entirely forgotten. I pushed to the front of the group, desperate to check he was okay. He was lying there unconscious as I fell to my knees shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. Louise was soon at my side checking he was okay. Suddenly everything started to shake- at first, I thought it was another earthquake but Daniel's mum was in prison. Then, as I looked around, I noticed somethings were floating. The obstacles started floating even higher and by this point everyone had noticed. Things started flying around smashing into windows and walls. Everyone ran out of the gym except Louis, Brooke and I who stayed at Alex's side. Louis told us to get out but then Alex groaned. He started to wake up and we bombarded him with 'are you all right' or 'does anything hurt' which probably just gave him a bigger headache. He rolled onto his side facing away from us as he muttered something inaudible. A chair which had been ripped off the stalls crashed right next to us. I could know hear what Alex was saying:  
"Please be quiet, leave me alone, please," who, me?

Brooke heard as well and was muttering things in his ear, calming him down. The floating objects stopped moving and then dropped to the floor. Alex slowly came out of his delirious state and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You fell," Louis said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts but I'm okay," he said as he looked around, "What happened to the gym?"

"It started to shake and things were flying around, they smashed the windows and stuff." Brooke said holding Alex's hand.

His face changed to a dark expression as he got up and nearly fell back over.

"Alex, you should sit back down. I called an ambulance, it should be here soon." Louis told him looking worried. Then something clicked.

"Alex, who were you telling to be quiet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said but didn't meet my eyes.

"Alex, why did it all stop the moment you woke up?" Brooke asked looking slightly scared.

"Alex," I said walking closer to him, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Louis caught on to what I was getting at when the ground trembled slightly as Alex looked panicked. He caused that, he was a mutant.

Before I could say anything to him, Alex ran out of the gym.

The three of us ran to the Eagles club house, knowing he would be in his dorm. Louis went to open the door but it was locked. Alex had locked himself in his room. Brooke and I continued trying to get him to open his door whilst Louis went to get Sophie with her captains louie to open his door. About five minutes later they arrived and she opened the door only to find an empty room. The window was open and some of his stuff was gone. He had run away.

 **Hope you liked it and reviews and comments make my day! If you have an OC character you want Alex to meet message me and I'll add them in but I need name, looks, personality traits and mutation. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night!**

 **Nerd out!**

 **ArrowMaster17**


End file.
